Le sang des ifs
by EmmaTook
Summary: [SPOILERS S3] Merlin sort de la crypte, juste après sa confrontation avec Morgane. Défait de s'être battu contre la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus au monde, sa vitalité le quitte et il ne contrôle plus sa magie. Traînant sa souffrance dans les couloirs d'un Camelot assiégé, la question reste de savoir si Arthur parviendra à le ramener parmi les vivants. (pairings suggérés)
_**Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Me revoilà avec un OS ! En ce moment, je me refais l'intégrale de Merlin (à à peine deux mois du bac, oui.) et bon sang, le début de la saison 3 me fait toujours autant pleurer ! Je trouve qu'on est à l'apogée de l'exploitation des personnages alors, forcément, ça m'inspire ! Et puis, pour l'anecdote, la dernière fic (terminée) sur Merlin que j'ai postée m'a été inspirée par Sorj Chalandon et**_ _ **Le Quatrième mur**_ _ **, et là je viens juste de terminer son dernier ouvrage,**_ _ **Profession du père**_ _ **.**_

 _ **En bref, je ne détiens en aucun cas la propriété de cet univers et les personnages qui vont avec, et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous. Donc bon, pas de pairing franc dans cet OS, mais quelques-uns son suggérés… A vous d'interpréter !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **LE SANG DES IFS**

Le monde tanguait. Comme un navire battu par les flots, comme un géant qui, de sa démarche lourde, ferait basculer l'univers, et à droite, et à gauche. Merlin se jetait contre les murs des couloirs vides, se heurtait à la pierre froide, trébuchait dans ses propres pas. Au loin, l'aube tentait de crever la nuit épaisse, de répandre ses rayons sur le monde anéanti. Un autre lever de soleil. Un autre jour inutile. Ses mains agrippèrent un pan de mur, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il tomba, et il sentit la chair de sa paume se déchirer. Il roula des yeux fous, des yeux chargés de chagrin, de colère, de déni. La lumière des torches déchaînées se refléta dans son sang impur. Ses iris virèrent au doré et les flammes se mirent à lécher les murs, comme du lierre le long d'un arbre, elles se déployèrent et rongèrent chaque surface du couloir. Merlin hurla. Son ventre se déchirait en deux, et le supplice se répandait en lui comme un poison mortel. La chaleur lui mordait la peau, et il suintait de souffrance. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il fallait qu'il avance. Prévenir les autres. Calmer sa magie. Mais elle avait pris le contrôle de lui, rencognait sa raison à grands coups dans les tripes. Et il n'était plus maître dans sa propre maison. Adossé contre un mur, les flammes vicieuses dansant autour de lui, les mains ensanglantées, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa peur.

Les images de la crypte tournaient en boucle dans son crâne, pareilles à une tornade de désolation car ces images, vectrices de destruction, jamais il ne les oublierait. Ses paupières le coupèrent de la réalité brûlante, et il revit tout la silhouette de Morgane se détachant dans le clair-obscur de la crypte, et la poussière, mêlée à la fumée, qui faisait comme un halo de grâce autour d'elle. Un ange tombé au milieu d'un cimetière et dont les ailes, rongées par les vers, ne voleraient plus jamais. Il avait encore dans les oreilles, le bruit du fer de leurs épées qui s'entrechoquaient, et les pierres qui craquaient, et les hurlements maudits qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres rougies. Il avait encore à l'esprit, les pupilles de Morgane, vidées de toute compassion, et transpirantes de haine, de crainte. Sa bouche tordue par la colère en un sourire machiavélique. Croisant le fer, ils avaient scellé leurs destins. Mais, alors que Merlin était sorti, le poids de l'avenir s'était brutalement jeté sur ses frêles épaules, et il en était là, gisant sur un sol carbonisé, offrant à qui voudrait s'en saisir, des morceaux de son âme.

Puis il eut une sensation étrange. Une voix en lui-même, qui murmurait son prénom. Une foule de sensations, ou bien une foule tout court qui se mouvait en son sein. Et une voix, une silhouette, qui l'appelait. Les étrangers autour se retournaient au son de la rumeur. Merlin fendit la foule, comme une lame se plante dans la chair, et il reconnut l'homme en face de lui. Immobile au milieu de cette marée humaine, les bras de l'océan les berçaient ensemble. Merlin tendit la main il voulait le toucher, atteindre cette peau si pâle qui l'attirait, et ce regard si bleu qui le faisait sentir comme à la maison. Mais un autre cri l'en empêcha, un autre cri l'arracha violemment à son rêve. _Son_ cri. Car les flammes avaient rampé jusqu'à lui, s'enroulaient autour de ses membres comme des serpents et brûlaient sa chair. Son corps tout entier fut projeté en avant, entraîné par la force de sa souffrance, et sa magie fit comme une onde de choc autour de lui. Le feu avide mourut sous ses yeux. Alors, à cet instant, il sut que même s'il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de vivre, il avait encore une personne pour qui mourir. Après tout, il était déjà mort ce matin, peut-être mourrait-il avant que la nuit ne tombe. Les paumes à plat sur le sol, la tête pendante, les genoux en angle droit, l'espoir tourné vers les enfers. Il prit une inspiration sifflante. Puis, avec toute la peine du monde, parvint à se relever. Son dos était voûté, ses jambes flageolantes, et ses bras tombaient le long de son corps. Pourtant, il tenait debout. Il laissait un peu de son sang derrière lui, à chaque fois que ses mains rencontraient un mur.

Désorienté, l'œil hagard et troué de douleur, son sang pulsant à ses oreilles pour lui rappeler la misère de sa condition, il se battait contre le vent, contre la tempête qui faisait rage en lui-même. Les portes de l'infirmerie se trouvaient droit devant lui. Et il priait, priait pour que ses pieds ne le lâchassent pas, pas tout de suite, qu'ils l'emmenassent jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Parce que chaque pas qu'il faisait était comme une poigne de fer enserrant ses poumons, comme des griffes d'argent crevant son cœur. Son esprit se perdait dans un brouillard immense, et il ne distinguait plus, les objets du vide, l'ombre de la lumière, le passé de l'avenir, ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore accompli. Finalement, il plongea dans la folie de l'infirmerie, avec tous ces voiles blancs recouvrant des corps inertes, et ces épées tachées du sang des autres. Les larmes des femmes pansant des plaies qui ne cicatriseraient jamais. Ces pauvres femmes dont les yeux reflétaient la mort, mais dont les mots instillaient l'espoir. La tête dodelinant de gauche à droite, il fouillait l'enfer du regard, à la recherche de Gaïus. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, Merlin voulut se précipiter vers lui. Lui dire, s'appuyer sur son épaule, lui livrer un autre bout de son secret, lui confier la part la plus sombre de son destin. Trouver en lui l'étincelle de vie qu'il venait de perdre.

Il y eut une explosion, prêt de l'infirmerie. Encore une de ces boules brûlantes d'amertume catapultée sur les remparts du château. Encore une occasion pour les murs et les habitants de Camelot de trembler. Le choc déstabilisa Merlin. Il tomba en arrière, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts. Le contact de son dos contre la pierre rajouta à son mal-être une douleur sans nom qui lui vola un instant son souffle. Au-dessus de lui se penchaient deux ombres indistinctes. Il voulut les éloigner, les chasser loin de son visage défiguré par l'effroi. Puis, quand il recouvrit tous ses sens, il reconnut Gaïus et Guenièvre, et l'inquiétude dans les rides de leur front. Instinctivement, dans un sursaut animal, Merlin saisit le bras du médecin et, les épaules décollées du sol, son visage prêt du sien, le sorcier lui communiqua toute sa détresse. Ses larmes traitresses noyèrent son regard dans un torrent de peine, son tourment revint au galop. Sa magie se manifesta encore, comme si elle aurait aimé s'échapper de cette enveloppe charnelle trop étroite, comme si Merlin ne suffisait plus. Alors il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains et, ses jambes ramenées tout contre son torse, il hurla. Le verre des vitraux vola en éclat, se répandant en étoiles scintillantes sur les blessés étourdis, et certains murs croulèrent, comme des châteaux de cartes balayés par le vent. Les chaises et tables furent renversées et les torches s'embrasèrent d'un coup. Les regards auraient pu se tourner vers le pauvre sorcier cloîtré à l'intérieur de lui-même, oui, ils auraient pu, si une explosion n'était pas survenue au moment précis où la magie de Merlin décidait de se manifester. La panique générale n'inclut donc pas Merlin dans l'équation, seulement Cenred, Morgause et son armée dévastatrice. Même Guenièvre abandonna Merlin à son sort pour tourner un visage défait vers un ciel inexistant. Gaïus, lui, n'avait que trop compris.

-J'ai échoué, souffla Merlin, alors que les mots lui brûlaient la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je l'ai abandonnée… Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas pu la sauver d'elle-même. Elle m'a échappée, Gaïus… Elle m'a échappée…

Puis les yeux de Merlin virèrent au blanc, et sa tête tomba violemment en arrière. Gaïus lui soutint la nuque et pressa sa main.

-Merlin ?

Les flammes des torches se changèrent en brasiers démesurés et bientôt, des dragons immatériels volaient en tous sens dans l'infirmerie de fortune. Le nom de Maurgause faisait vibrer toutes les langues, bien qu'elle ne fût pas la coupable, pas cette fois-ci. Gaïus observait la scène, une barre d'appréhension logée dans la poitrine. S'il ne parvenait pas à faire revenir Merlin, le château serait bien vite détruit de l'intérieur, et son jeune protégé serait découvert. Son combat à-demi perdu le serait alors totalement. Merlin s'agita soudainement, dans les bras du vieil homme, secoué par des spasmes brusques, la bouche écumante. Ses yeux ambrés roulaient dans leurs orbites, déboussolés, incontrôlables. Alors les chevaliers, les servantes, tous se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs, fouettés par les flammes et le vent, inclinés devant la douleur. Gaïus n'hésita pas : il fallait éloigner Merlin le plus vite possible, le ramener parmi les vivants, le heurter à la terrible réalité. Il le tira donc jusque dans le couloir, maintenant un contact tactile pour ne pas se retrouver également victime de la magie du sorcier. Quelque part, dans la pièce, un vase d'eau implosa. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Gaïus n'entendit plus les cris de panique qui provenaient de l'infirmerie, et se permit un instant de répit. Merlin ne convulsait plus, il respirait normalement, les yeux ouverts, désespérément accrochés au plafond. Une larme roula sur sa tempe et se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Des bruits de pas, en écho dans le couloir. Des bottes de cuir qui martèlent le sol, une épée en fer qui se cogne contre le reste de l'armure, une côte de maille qui crisse. Gaïus eut un mouvement de recul, prêt à dissimuler Merlin derrière son propre corps. Arthur apparut à l'angle du couloir, la sueur perlait à ses cheveux, comme la rosée déposée sur un champ dévasté, et ses joues étaient noires de poussière. Il tenait son père sous le bras. Le pauvre Uther n'avait jamais été aussi pitoyable. La démarche pesante, le visage broyé, les membres pendants. Il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé, dont l'âme se serait échappée dans quelque rêve d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'Arthur atteignit Gaïus, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était Merlin qui était allongé là. Et le prince sentit, au fin fond de son être, la lame d'une épée découper son diaphragme en morceaux. Ses iris se promenèrent, de son père à Merlin, de Merlin à Gaïus. Le médecin attendit une question qui ne vint jamais. Arthur laissa son père entre les mains de Gaïus et empoigna Merlin. Sans hésitation. Le sauver. Le tirer hors de cette barbarie. Sauver l'innocence. Sauver Merlin.

Le marionnettiste avait changé de pantin. Ils parvinrent bien vite aux appartements d'Arthur. La pièce était sombre, de temps en temps éclairée par les éclats lumineux des bombes lancées contre Camelot. Le prince installa son serviteur sur son lit. Il cherchait son regard, tentait de l'attraper. Mais les yeux de Merlin glissaient, alors même que son esprit divaguait loin. Il était avec elle, enfermé dans la crypte. Il rêvait qu'il lui tendait la main. Il rêvait qu'à travers ses larmes, elle la prenait. Qu'elle se réfugiait contre sa poitrine, qu'elle laissait tomber son épée à ses pieds, que l'arme disparaissait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

La première claque troubla son monde onirique.

La seconde lui rappela qu'il appartenait à une autre réalité.

La troisième lui fit juste mal.

-Merlin ! Merlin tu m'as fait peur !

Habituellement, Merlin se serait redressé sur les deux coudes, ses pupilles brillantes de malice, aussi rayonnantes que son sourire, et il aurait dit quelque chose à propos de son immortalité, de son incapacité à abandonner un prince aussi impotent, pour le bien de tous. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Sur sa langue ne restait que le nom de Morgane, et sa salive avait le goût métallique de l'échec, de la perte, et du sang. Parce qu'il avait toujours été dépendant de sa lumière, de son halo naturel. Et maintenant que la belle ne brillait plus, maintenant que son sang était aussi noir que la sève d'un if, il était lâché dans le plus grand des vides. Avec elle à ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de prier. Mais là, il ne s'agissait plus que d'églises où il était impossible de respirer. Et l'expression du visage d'Arthur ne l'aidait pas. Il essuya les larmes qui déchiraient la peau de son serviteur, posa sa tête lourde de peine sur ses genoux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comme un enfant que l'on console. Comme si c'était possible de réparer l'irréparable, de consoler l'inconsolable. Alors Merlin voulut partir. Se noyer dans son rêve, son unique rêve. Celui dans lequel elle ne sombrait pas.

-Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, chuchota Arthur d'une voix serrée. Merlin, reste avec moi.

Mais Arthur le sentait aussi, ce déchirement intérieur. Cette peau de chagrin, de haine et de regret qui les brûlait jusqu'aux os.

-Tu sais, tu te souviens, Merlin, un jour, tu m'as appris le courage des étoiles. Comment la lumière continue de briller éternellement, même après la mort. Dans un souffle, tu m'as raconté l'infini, à quel point c'est rare et beau d'exister. Redis-le-moi, Merlin… Redis-le moi...

La bouche de Merlin resta close.

Il fixait l'horizon écorché par la guerre.

-J'ai essayé de l'écrire, reprit Arthur. Mais tu sais bien, tu prends plaisir à le souligner, je n'ai pas tes mots, tes phrases… Je donnerais tout, Merlin, pour te l'entendre dire encore une fois, que l'univers, l'univers tout entier a été fait pour être vu par mes yeux.

Le sorcier voulut se dégager de l'emprise du prince, de celui qui fut et qui sera. Il ne supportait pas cette arrogance, il ne voulait plus être celui qui nourrissait cet orgueil démesuré. Il la voulait elle, elle et sa tempérance, elle et sa sagesse d'antan. Qu'il lui épargne ses jugements, qu'il lui épargne ses rêves. Le destin avait dû se tromper, Arthur ne pourrait jamais être son âme sœur, comment pourrait-il un jour le comprendre, lui qui ne comprenait même pas la nature et les êtres qui l'entouraient ? Et s'il ne le comprenait pas, comment pourrait-il l'atteindre ? Alors le prince resserra sa prise, tint contre son cœur paniqué celui qu'il chérissait inconditionnellement.

-Merlin, dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Alors l'autre cessa de se débattre. Sa magie, enchaînée dans sa poitrine, tirait sur ses liens et aboyait férocement, comme le gardien des enfers, le gardien de _ses_ enfers. Morgane venait de se réveiller.

-Merlin… Parle.

-Tout ce que j'ai construit, tout, tout s'est effondré. Sans un son, dans un souffle. Tout est parti en fumée.

-Ce que tu as… Je ne comprends pas.

Arthur fronçait les sourcils et le nez, dans cette expression détestable de celui qui ne saisit pas. Alors Merlin se leva brusquement, s'échappant de l'étreinte étouffante qui l'avait maintenu allongé. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et se sentit de retour sur le bateau, sur la terre instable. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main, et retint de justesse un haut-le-corps amer. Derrière lui, le futur roi de Camelot avait les bras ballants d'incompréhension, et son for intérieur souffrait toujours de ce déchirement sans origine.

-Non… Non, évidemment, _vous ne comprenez pas_ , cracha Merlin entre ses dents. MAIS JE L'AI LAISSEE LIRE EN MOI. SANS _JAMAIS_ DOUTER D'ELLE.

Le miroir se fissura. Morgause… ?

-C'est comme… c'est comme si je m'étais réveillé de la réalité pour… plonger tête la première dans un cauchemar.

-Je pense que c'est un peu le sentiment général, Merlin. On a tous laissé Morgause nous approcher d'un peu trop prêt.

Le sorcier rejeta la tête en arrière, avec ce rire bref et hystérique, empli d'ironie et de désespoir. Il tiendrait bon. Il tiendrait bon. _Il tiendrait bon._

-Mais Merlin, Merlin, poursuivit-il d'une voix faible, l'ombre va passer, tu verras. L'ombre se transformera en lumière. Comme elle le fait. Comme elle l'a toujours fait. Tout ira bien.

Au loin, l'armée de Cenred se retirait, comme une vague sur la plage. Elle laissait derrière elle la mort et la destruction, des champs d'orgueil enflammés, des corps encore chauds et crevés d'avoir voulu vivre. Des enchevêtrements de cadavres, de chair et d'os. Les terres du royaume à jamais imprégnées de l'odeur putride de la défaite, et le jugement lourd des dieux désolés. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, appréciant le froid du verre tout contre sa peau, il voyait la mort enterrer la mort, considérait l'ombre d'Arthur. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se transformer en lumière. Dans son dos, la voix piteuse d'Arthur qui le presse et l'accule. Mais les réponses que le prince cherchent restent désespérément au fond de sa gorge. Lui dire qu'il essayait de se battre pour rester dans la partie, qu'il essayait de rester éveillé pour se souvenir de son nom. Mais tout le monde avait changé, ici, et lui non plus ne pourrait plus jamais être le même. Plus depuis la crypte. Adieu l'espoir sans but, l'illusion du bonheur. Il ne saurait être libre, enchaîné dans sa mémoire à elle. A jamais. Encore un croche-pied du destin. Une raison de mordre la poussière, et d'y mêler ses larmes. Il parlerait à Arthur, le lendemain, il lui expliquerait la crypte, il passerait sur sa magie devenue folle, il aborderait ses doutes, il ignorerait ses plaies intérieures sanguinolentes et sa démarche claudicante. Un masque d'impassibilité comme bouclier. Un regard vide comme épée.

Alors sans attendre, Merlin traversa la pièce, et se jeta dans le couloir.

Sa magie battait dans son torse, comme des talons frappant le sol.

Sa magie marchait dans les pas de Morgane.

Et ils allaient droit vers l'enfer.

* * *

 _ **Une tite review? :3**_


End file.
